Memoirs of a Little Brother
by Prongs2591
Summary: Mokuba reflects on his life with Seto Kaiba as an older brother.


**Memoirs of A Little Brother**

**A/N Please read and review! I would really appreciate it!**

I am often asked what it is like to live with "_the_ Seto Kaiba". When I respond that he is the best big brother anyone could ask for, I normally receive looks of disbelief and sympathy. They pat me on the shoulder as if to say 'It's alright, you don't have to lie.' The thing is, I'm not lying. Seto has done so many things for me, to protect me. Even when I was very young he was constantly looking out for me. It may appear that he has a hard, cold exterior, but on the inside he has a heart of gold and a soft side he shows only to me.

When we were little, our mother died giving birth to me and our father followed soon after. Set was ten and I was only three years old, and we were orphans.

Seto never blamed me for their deaths. Instead, he comforted me and told me everything would turn out okay.

There was much debate over who would take us in. In the end it was an aunt and uncle that I had never heard of. But they just wanted the inheritance money that Seto could not even touch until he was eighteen years old. Two months later they dropped us off at the first orphanage that would take us.

It was a cruel place; we were constantly mocked and ridiculed. The only people we had were each other. Seto said that we were a family, we would always stay together and he would always protect me. Many potential adopters came to see Seto; they said Seto was a prodigy and would be the pride of any family. And indeed he was, he had already proven that. But Seto never listened to their flattery. His first question was always 'What about Mokie?' And they would always respond that they could not afford to take two children, or that they already had too many. After that question, Seto turned a blind eye toward them. Not listening to another word they said. He explained that is was because of a promise that he made to Mother before she died, to always be there for me and protect me from danger. And he intended to keep that promise. Life continued this way for three years until one fateful day when Gozaboro Kaiba entered our lives.

Gozaboro was the owner of the multi-billion dollar company, The Kaiba Corporation. It specialized in military technology and sold its products world wide. Many nations would pay substantial amounts to acquire new weapons. And all this money went straight into Gozaboro Kaiba's pocket. The only reason that he came to the orphanage was for publicity. Having just won the world chess championship, he wanted to show off his latest achievement. He even made sure to tell the director to keep the 'filthy urchins' away from him. As Seto saw him pass the classroom we were in, he quickly ran out the door. I didn't have any idea what he intended to do, but I followed anyway. When I caught up, he told me that he was going to challenge Gozaboro to a chess match; if he won Gozaboro would have to adopt us both. Now I knew Seto was a great chess player

(he always beat me) but this man was the world champion! How could Seto ever hope to beat him? But he didn't seem worried, so I wasn't either.

As we approached Gozaboro, he was being led around by the flustered orphanage attendant, and he didn't look to happy about it. Seto easily overtook the two men and demanded a chess match under his terms. The attendant attempted to brush Seto away, but the offer interested Gozaboro and he agreed. I am sure that he never believed a mere twelve year old could beat him, but Seto did and we won ourselves a new home. I will never know exactly how Seto defeated him, and I never will. All that mattered was that we were out of the orphanage forever.

About two weeks later, Gozaboro held true to his word and took us to our new home. The Kaiba mansion was cold and slightly unnerving, we were immediately shown to our rooms (which were on opposite wings) and left to our own devices. My room was huge and didn't seem quite right for a boy of six (almost seven) years of age. It was almost as big as our old apartment and was lavishly decorated. Although the king size bed did prove excellent for jumping. By the time a servant retrieved me for dinner I had only just begun exploring the bathroom, which was full of objects and contraptions that I had never encountered in my relatively short life. Whatever happened to a simple shower, toilet and sink? On the way to the dining room I made sure to stick close to the servant, for I was positive I would get lost if I happened to stray.

The dining room was no different from the rest of the cold, stiff house. Seto and Gozaboro were seated on opposite ends of the long table, glaring darkly at each other. I could tell this would be an interesting dinner. I took a seat next to Seto, who smiled softly at me before returning his attention to our step father and his end of the table. Apparently Gozaboro had informed Seto of his new 'training'. Seto was to be taught all the methodology of running a major company, seeing as he would be taking over someday. This may sound all well and fine, but Gozaboro pushed Seto mercilessly, at all hours of day and night. Seto barely got any sleep. His private instructors and tutors were never sympathic and he was punished if he dozed off during lessons. I always felt so bad for him, no matter how many tines he told me not to worry. I didn't get to see Seto very often because of his studies so, one night I came up with a plan. I would sneak a note and some of his duel monsters cards into a textbook. Seto loved those cards; before Gozaboro came along he used to play with them all the time. But now Seto wasn't allowed any toys, so I would give him some. I also drew him a picture of his favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My plan almost worked but a servant caught me and sent me to bed. Although not before I told him that Seto needed the textbook for a class later that night and he agreed to give Seto the book. Still, I was worried Seto wouldn't get his present. But the next morning when my brother smiled and whispered me a hurried 'Thank you Mokie' and I knew my job had been done. This incident made me realize more than ever that Seto would always be my Niisama, and we would always be there for each other. We were a family after all.

Life continued in this way for many years. Seto became more cold and calculating (something our step father assured him was a tool for business. He said that emotions were a weakness and could be used against you) I grew up as well. I was home schooled alongside Seto, although not a rigorously. Gozaboro never paid too much attention to me, unless he had to. I think that Seto wanted it the way; he did not want me to go through what he had. But on Seto's sixteenth birthday, Gozaboro gave him a challenge: with two percent of Kaiba Corp each and ten million dollars, Seto was to earn back double that amount in one year.

If he failed we would be put back on the streets.

A cruel challenge, but all the same, one that Seto was willing to try. He bought half the shares of a smaller company and took over ownership. He earned back the money and took over forty-nine percent of Kaiba Corp secretly. When I contributed my two percent , he owned fifty-one percent thus controlled the entire corporation. Seto now owned everything, from Gozaboro's estate to the technologies Kaiba Corp produced. Gozaboro disappeared after that.

Barely seventeen, Seto was one of the most powerful men in the world.

Seto's first move was changing the products that Kaiba Corp produced from destructive military technology to gaming and virtual technology. He also fired the creeps known as the Big Five that aided in Gozaboro's rise to power. Seto gained legal guardianship over me and there was no longer a need to find a substitute family, we were one.

Six- months later, he became the world champion at duel monsters and acquired three of the four legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

So when people do not believe me when I say Seto is the best big brother you could ask for.

When they shake their head and say he is hard, stoic and cold.

I simply respond as Seto would,

"You're not me…"


End file.
